


A Scratch, A Scratch

by idonthaveyourappetite



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Established Hannigram, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is pretentious, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, i guess, mild bloodplay, post wotl, post-murder post-coital murder husbands, this is as close to fluff as I can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthaveyourappetite/pseuds/idonthaveyourappetite
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote for tartufibianchi. Hannibal and Will, the morning after some dark doings. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TartufiBianchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/gifts).



> This is not the fic I'm working on. This is just a quick drabble. But I was asked to publish it, so here we are.

The sun was pouring through the bedroom window, already high in the sky when Hannibal woke. He couldn’t recall the last time he had slept so late. He ran a lazy hand through the mop of brown curls on the pillow beside him, tangled and messy from the night prior. Will grumbled in his sleep and turned away from him, pulling the silk bedsheet over his face. Hannibal’s chest soared with fondness and affection the likes of which he had not experienced since Mischa, since he locked away those parts of himself with her in the deepest confines of his memory palace. Will. His sweet, savage, prickly Will. His. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, eliciting another, louder grumble that might have been “let me sleep, damn you.” Hannibal chuckled and tousled his hair again before sitting up and surveying the bedroom. It had the appearance of a crime scene—the full-length mirror broken and shards lying on the floor, bloody clothes strewn about, scuff marks along the formerly pristine white walls. A dark, pleasant heat curled in his stomach and settled there, and Hannibal briefly contemplated shaking Will awake but thought better of it when Will shifted and curled closer to him, murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like Hannibal’s name. The room would require cleaning, the bloody clothes would require disposal, but right now Hannibal could not be bothered to even care. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Will and morning sun coupled with the scent of blood and sex that still hung heavy in the air, committing it and all its implications to memory. After what felt like a blissful eternity, Will stirred, emerging from beneath the sheet and lifting his head. Hannibal’s lips curved into a smile at the sight of Will’s bleary eyes and bruised throat.  
“Good morning, mylimasis.”   
Will smiled at the term of endearment, melting as he always did despite his best efforts. His voice was husky when he spoke.   
“You’re bleeding.”  
Hannibal’s eyes followed Will’s down to his shoulder where the stab wound he sustained last night had apparently reopened.   
“So I am.”   
Will’s eyes were wide as he watched the rivulets of blood drip down Hannibal’s bare arm. Hannibal smiled at him and lifted Will’s chin with a gentle finger so he could meet his eyes.   
“Don’t worry, beloved. ’Tis a scratch.”   
“Romeo and Juliet again?”  
Will narrowed his eyes, and Hannibal’s danced as he continued. “‘Tis not so deep as a well nor wide as a church door.”   
“If you’re trying to reassure me, you’re not doing a very good job. You’ll remember that Mercutio died.”  
“I’m touched by your concern, Will. But I assure you that I’m fine.”  
Will smirked, leaning towards him and brushing their lips together.   
“I’m not worried. I just don’t like that he left marks on you.” He lowered his head and lapped the blood from the wound with soft catlike licks. Hannibal groaned, his eyes rolling back and his hand fisting in Will’s hair, and Will moaned beautifully in response. His eyes were dark and shining when he looked up, smirking, before tugging the wound further open with his teeth.   
“Will!” Hannibal’s eyes snapped open at the unexpected pain, and Will hummed, planting apologetic kisses across the new injury he’d created. Hannibal stroked his hair, the pain barely registering in comparison to the heat that started in his abdomen at Will’s possessiveness.   
“Now it’s mine.”  
Will lifted his head, speaking through bloody lips before kissing Hannibal full on the mouth. Hannibal moaned into the kiss before pushing Will onto his back and settling between the legs he so willingly opened. Will wrapped his limbs around Hannibal as blood trickled from the new wound and ran down his own chest. Hannibal tugged Will’s head to the side by his hair and ravenously kissed the marks on his throat. His heart sang a song of savage love and desire.   
“As am I, Will. Always.”


End file.
